


Drabbles : NEWS : G-PG13

by myxstorie



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few more NEWS gift drabbles...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles : NEWS : G-PG13

**Koyama/Massu, Daisies, PG, 352 words** for Brina

NEWS are everything to Koyama. His band, friends and family. His laughter, affection and tears. His days, weeks and months of the year. His spring, summer, autumn and winter.

Tegoshi and Yamapi, between them, are his summer, always bright and warm and full of energy and hope, eager smiles and determination driving him to do his best, to push himself that little bit harder. Shige is his autumn, sweeping through when summer becomes too much to handle, taking summer's rich, vibrant colours and toning them down to something more bearable whilst still being no less beautiful. Autumn is crisp and fresh, never pushing or forcing but taming summer all the same, and paving the way for winter. Ryo, Ryo is winter, cold and harsh to the naked eye, but bringing with it the warmth of family, of laughter in the snow and blankets by the fire. Winter is only cold to those who choose not to look hard enough. And Massu, he is Koyama's spring. Jaunty and lively, always opening the year with a smile, filling the world with new hopes and dreams and life.

Spring is Koyama's favourite. Spring makes him think of fresh grass and chirping birds, of lying on his back and searching for creatures in rolling clouds. He would always watch the children around him playing, the soccer boys and baseball kids challenging each other whilst the girls sat by and cheered them on, pulling up daisies and other small flowers to make their own jewellery.

Spring is Koyama's favourite. He doesn't like having favourites, and is sure it makes him a bad person for preferring one member of his group over the rest, but when Massu smiles that soul-lifting smile, eyes crinkling and cheeks dimpling, Koyama can't help but smile back. When Massu's hand brushes against his, Koyama can't help the clenching sensation in his chest. When Massu watches him, Koyama can't help pretending not to notice, just to feel the other man's eyes on him a little longer.

And when Massu finally kisses him, Koyama can't help wanting to hold on to spring all year round.

  
**KoyaShige, "I'm jealous of your body scrub." : PG13, 267 words** for Saru

Lately, Shige's noticed, Koyama has been going to the gym more. It's Yamapi's influence, no question about it, but Shige doesn't mind, even when he does call up Koyama - Koyama, who was _always_ around to answer his phone and chat until the small hours of the morning - and gets his answer message.

It's starting to show, too. T-shirts that used to hang loose on Koyama's lanky frame are pulling tighter around his chest, and when he moves, the lean muscles in his arms flex.

Shige can't help but look at the way his friend's body is changing before his eyes, until they're in the shower after a show one day, and long, skinny Koyama isn't long, skinny Koyama anymore. His back and shoulders move differently as he washes his hair, biceps showing as he washes, and Shige curses himself when Koyama suddenly turns and catches him looking.

"What's up?"

Shige splutters and hopes Koyama will attribute the redness of his cheeks to the heat of the shower, "I-I, I'm jealous of your body scrub. I mean!!" He stammers, realising how that sounds, "I'm... Jealous that you have such a, a nice body scrub."

Koyama looks confused for a moment before passing the scrub to Shige, "Shige can use it too, ne." He smiles, and Shige let's himself feel relieved that he got away with it.

Then Koyama grins, and Shige just _knew_ that was too easy.

"By the way, I look much better from the front, ne."

Koyama's laughter echoes off the tiles as Shige prays that the floor will open to swallow him up.

  
**Koyama/Uchi, "Ucchan~" -- "Keichan~" : G, 285 words** for Noelle

"Can I? Please? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?" Five-year-old Uchi flails.

"I don't know," his mother replies, eyeing the roud-a-bout warily, "What if you fall off and hurt yourself?"

"I won't! I promise!"

"Well..."

"Pleeeeeeeease?"

"... Okay." Uchi whoops, and takes off, running.

"But be careful!" His mother shouts after him, chewing her lip and sitting down on the bench to watch him like a hawk.

 

"Ucchan~!"

Uchi grins wider, and leaps on the round-a-bout next to his friend, "Kei-chan~!"

"This is Ryo!" Seven-year-old Koyama says, pointing to the small boy already seated, watching Uchi with wary eyes, "He's come all the way from Osaka too!"

"Uwa!" Uchi's eyes grow as wide as dinner plates, "Like me!"

"Mm!" Koyama nods happily, and Ryo appears to be warming to Uchi already at the realisation that they're practically _brothers._

"Hi!" Uchi says, flashing all of his milk teeth, "I'm Uchi. I'm five." He holds up five fingers between them, just to make sure Ryo heard.

Ryo grunts, "Ryo. Six."

"Cool!" Uchi's spirit is undampened by Ryo's gruffness, "Let's have fun together, ne!"

Uchi likes making new friends, even if they're a little bit grumpy like Ryo. But they're both Osakan, and his mother was always saying he should never forget where he's from, should be proud of it, and Ryo seems to think the same thing - at least, he seems to like making fun of Kei-chan and his 'Tokyo-boy' way of speaking, and that's pretty much the same thing. Ryo might spin the round-a-bout too fast for him, might push him too high when they play on the swings, but when Kei-chan pushes him it's too gentle and he can't get high enough, so Uchi decides he likes Ryo after all.

  
**Koyama/Yamapi, Flapjack [2] : PG, 57 words** for Pippa

Koyama believed in pouring love and affection into everything he did, so it was no surprise to Yamapi to learn that he loved baking. And when the clean-up involved licking sweet, sticky syrup off of Koyama's fingers - and often the rest of his body too as a result - Yamapi was only too happy to oblige.

  
**Koyama/Yamapi, "you can't heal the world, you know." : G, 276 words** for Pippa

To the common human, Yamapi might appear careless and forgetful, drifting through his day thoughtlessly and making it to the end without trouble because of those around him.

Yamapi knows different.

Everything he does is carefully thought out, like the almost secretive grins he throws Shige that reminds the other of the fun they'd had drinking the week before. Like the offhand compliments he throws Tegoshi that make the smaller man beam with pride, the ignorance of Ryo's moods and the naps on the sofa he takes, so that Ryo can use him as a pillow between train journeys. Like the extra lunch he brings and decides he's too full for, or dieting, or doesn't like so that Massu never goes hungry.

And most importantly, the little things he _doesn't_ do that make Koyama feel useful, needed, and as important to the band as every one of them.

He knows Koyama needs to take care of people, doesn't feel satisfied unless there is someone he can help, someone who depends on him. But he also knows that sometimes, just sometimes, it all becomes too much. When the sparkle in Koyama's eyes isn't as bright, when his smile seems to slip around the edges, that's when Yamapi knows, and those nights he turns up on Koyama's doorstep with beer and takeout, and a shoulder for Koyama to fall asleep on to Yamapi stroking his hair.

"You can't heal the world, you know." He always whispers softly, and he's never sure if the other man hears him, but the next day the smile and the sparkle are back full force, so Yamapi decides it doesn't really matter anyway.

  
**Kusano/Uchi, Desperate : PG13, 172 words** for Jo

Uchi's tears were even worse than the disappointed set of Yamapi's jaw or the burning lash of Ryo's angry tongue. The quiet sniffling tore at his heart, things like 'how could you be so stupid' reaching Kusano's ears between sobs, and he wanted nothing more than to be able to fly out to Osaka and prove himself, desperate to prove to Uchi that he hadn't, that he would never be that stupid, that he wouldn't ruin the best thing he had ever experienced, not after what they had done to Uchi. He wanted to hold him and kiss away every tear, muffle every sob with his mouth until Uchi was his and his alone, he wanted to be brave, braver than he had ever been when they were in NEWS together. But Kusano was a coward, too scared to do anything that might push Uchi away even further, so all he could bring himself to do was sit and listen to the other man cry his heart out, while Kusano did nothing.

  
**Massu/Yamapi, drowning : G, 204 words** for Kari

In the public eye, Yamapi is a constant; always calm and collected, no matter what he's faced with, never too high or too low with a soft hand and gently smiling eyes. Eyes that shine when he's sad and sparkle when he's happy, with a genuine, uplifting smile to match. But never more than this; workmates have never seen him truly excited or elated or distraught, Yamapi is always the one constant thing in their lives that they can rely on.

Massu soon finds out that the Yamapi the world sees is a wholly different person to the one who emerges behind closed doors. Here, here is where all the reigned in emotion of the day is set free, joy creasing his face as he talks a mile a minute, despair soaking his cheeks as he clutches at Massu's shirt with desperate fingers, devotion warm in his gaze and his touch as he pours out all the affection he has to give. He is intense, extreme, and Massu thinks he could drown in the full force of Yamapi's emotion alone.

Yamapi might be the one to kill him, but Massu decides that in the end, it wouldn't be such a bad way to go.

  
**Massu/Yamapi, Giraffe : G, 149 words** for Pippa

Yamapi can't quite understand the attraction of several hours gazing at caged animals, but it's what the rest of his members want to do, so he goes with it. He watches them more than the animals, Ryo trying to hide his smile as Tegoshi laughs and tries to copy the penguins' waddle, and Koyama nearly collapsing onto the floor with laughter when one of the monkeys takes a distinct dislike to Shige and flings itself at him with a squawk, the barrier between them doing nothing to calm Shige who shouts and falls straight onto his backside. They're strangely endearing, but it's Massu who really holds Yamapi's attention, smiling bright enough to dazzle as he watches the Mama Giraffe nudge her baby towards the food, the small creature nuzzling at her gently, and Yamapi thinks if he could, he'd bring them to the zoo every day.

  
**Ryo/Shige, fairytale : PG, 127 words** for Pippa

They were far from perfect, Shige with his tendency to put his studies before food, and Ryo with his habit of yelling before he put his brain in gear. But Shige was one of the few people who could let Ryo's anger wash over him like water off of a duck's back, and Ryo rather enjoyed the time alone when Shige was engrossed, usually getting out a new verse or two before it was time to coerce some food down the other man's throat. And when Shige closed his books and let Ryo use his lap as a pillow while they watched another poorly made drama, he thinks that while it might not be everyone's idea of a fairytale, to them, what they have is just perfect.

  
**Ryo/Shige, "we are just passionate lovers with trouble under the covers." : PG13, 253 words** for Riha

It wasn't often that Nishikido Ryo asked for advice. He wasn't the kind of person to bare his weaknesses in that kind of way, opening himself up to the critical eye of others.

So when he comes to Yamapi with a solemn, "I need to talk to you," Yamapi drops what he's doing to listen, because Ryo won't ask again.

"So," Ryo starts, and he won't meet Yamapi's eye, "Say you'd been dating someone for a while. And things are great, more than great... And the nights are really great but they won't... They won't... Go all the way. What would you do?"

"You can't rush them ne, Ryo-chan," he says softly, "Is she a virgin?"

Ryo shakes his head, "No. Always really eager, too, and great with their mouth, but as soon as we get further than that, they close up."

"Maybe she's worried about it. You should talk to her. Try helping her relax, so she doesn't feel like she'll disappoint you or something."

Ryo looked thoughtful, then nodded with a sigh, "I'll try."

"Maybe take her out for a meal first, ne?" Then Yamapi grins, "When can I meet her?"

Ryo scoffs, "Like I'd ever introduce you." He stands, chair scraping across the floor, and turns to the rest of the room. "Oi, Shige. Come for dinner with me tonight."

Shige jumps and flushes. Yamapi looks between them both, the way Shige meets Ryo's eyes and smiles awkwardly, Ryo's eyes sparkling a little in response, and goes very, very quiet.

  
**Ryo/Shige, "OH FFS I GIVE UP DX" : R, 358 words** for Pippa

_SexyOsakaMan says:_  
oi, Shige

_SexyOsakaMan says:_  
i'm bored

_~The Elite~ says:_  
Should I be offended?

_SexyOsakaMan says:_  
yes. you're boring

_SexyOsakaMan says:_  
entertain me

_~The Elite~ says:_  
How? You just told me I'm boring.

_SexyOsakaMan says:_  
i'm sure you'll think of something with that huge brain of yours ;)

_~The Elite~ says:_  
......

_SexyOsakaMan says:_  
you suck T_T

_~The Elite~ says:_  
You're the one who's bored.

_SexyOsakaMan says:_  
ok fine

_SexyOsakaMan says:_  
i'll do something instead

_SexyOsakaMan says:_  
what are you wearing?

_~The Elite~ says:_  
Jeans and a shirt. Same as every other day, why?

_SexyOsakaMan says:_  
ugh D:

_SexyOsakaMan says:_  
you really do suck

_SexyOsakaMan says:_  
you're supposed to say something sexy

_SexyOsakaMan says:_  
like

_~The Elite~ says:_  
Like what?

_SexyOsakaMan says:_  
i'm just in my boxers, but I can take them off for you if you like

_~The Elite~ says:_  
What? Why would I say that?

_SexyOsakaMan says:_  
because it's sexy

_~The Elite~ says:_  
But I'm not in my boxers.

_SexyOsakaMan says:_  
but I could IMAGINE you were

_~The Elite~ says:_  
Why?

_SexyOsakaMan says:_  
because it's HOT!!!!

_~The Elite~ says:_  
Oh. Okay.

_SexyOsakaMan says:_  
so shige

_SexyOsakaMan says:_  
will you take them off for me?

_~The Elite~ says:_  
Why would I want to get naked? I'm at my mother's!

_SexyOsakaMan says:_  
i don't mean really take them off!!

_SexyOsakaMan says:_  
moron

_~The Elite~ says:_  
Then why ask?

_SexyOsakaMan says:_  
i'm trying to have cybersex with you, idiot

_SexyOsakaMan says:_  
what happened to your brain

_~The Elite~ says:_  
Why? Don't you like real sex?

_SexyOsakaMan says:_  
of course I do!!!!

_~The Elite~ says:_  
Then why would you want to do it this way?

_SexyOsakaMan says:_  
because I'm BORED and now I'm horny too

_~The Elite~ says:_  
But.... Why?

_SexyOsakaMan says:_  
OH FFS I GIVE UP DX

_SexyOsakaMan has signed out_

Twenty minutes later, there's a knock at the door. Shige barely gets the door open before Ryo is pulling him out of it and shoving him into the car. Ryo looks frustrated and needy, driving faster than he should despite not having his license back for long. Shige's just relieved that he _wasn't_ wearing just his boxers.

  
**Ryo/Shige, Piercing : PG13, 74 words** for Jo

Ryo had never liked needles, couldn't stand getting injections of any kind, so it was testament to his dedication that he was sitting where he was, white as a sheet beside Shige, who was settling into the chair in preparation for his new piercing - it was the least he could do, seeing as Shige was piercing himself for Ryo's pleasure above all else, somewhere the fans would never (he hoped) get to see.

  
**Ryo/Uchi, "Make me." : G, 254 words** for Noelle

Uchi's pouting, but that's nothing new. He's also sulking, but Ryo's known him long enough to have learned how to let it wash over him. It wasn't hard. He just ignored him.

It was hard to ignore Uchi, though, when he wouldn't go away.

"Give it back."

"No."

"Come on, give it back."

"No."

"I need it."

"Don't."

"Uchi, I _need_ it."

"No you don't."

One thing Ryo is _not_ known for, however, is his pacifism, and whether or not he considered Uchi his best friend, Ryo can only stretch his minimal patience so far.

"Grow up, will you," he growls.

Uchi's also known Ryo long enough to have learned a few things about him. He knows the difference between Ryo's moods, anger, and fury, and more importantly, he knows the difference between Ryo's 'I'm-so-angry-I-could-hit-you' moods and his 'I'm-so-angry-I- _will_ -hit-you' moods.

This, thankfully, was not the latter.

"Why should I?"

Ryo's glare is ferocious, but it doesn't faze him in the slightest. He _had_ grown up around his father, after all.

"Will you stop being such a little _bitch_?!"

"Make me."

Ryo lets out a blood-curdling yell and throws his book at the wall; it slams against it and falls to the floor in a mess of crumpled pages, where it stays, as if too scared to move.

Uchi just blinks, and Ryo storms out with a huff, the door rattling on its hinges.

He'll be back, Uchi knows. He's nearly there, all he needs to do is push Ryo that little bit more, and he'll get his way.

  
**Tegoshi/Yamapi, Teddybear [3] : G, 66 words** for Pippa

Tegoshi liked to touch. He liked to poke, prod, stroke, tickle, cling, pet, nuzzle and hug. He cuddled with everyone - or rather, let everyone cuddle with _him_ \- and he loved them all in the own way; but when he wrapped his arms around his leader's waist and snuggled into his soft chest with a contented sigh, he decided resolutely that Yamapi was his favourite.


End file.
